


This is Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been six months since you stumbled into that private chatroom and met S@M18366299.  Now you waited anxiously to meet the man, Sam Winchester, who had not only become your best friend, but also love of your life…and you didn’t even know what he looked like.





	This is Crazy

You couldn’t believe you were doing this.  This is crazy.  You didn’t know this guy…if he was a guy.  You ran your fingers through your neatly styled hair as you fretted over everything.  It was only fifteen till, you could still bail…but did you really want to? 

 

Deep breaths.  That’s what you need, deep breaths.  After about five of them your mind had settled enough for you to walk through everything again.  S@M18366299 was your internet friend.  After talking online for about six months, the two of you were finally going to meet.  It is really amazing what can happen when you accidentally click on one of those Facebook links.  A smile filled your face as you thought back to that first conversation with Sam…

 

~

 

“Shit!  What the hell?”  You stared at your screen as a new tab on the internet browser popped up.  “Damn adds!”  You tried to ‘x’ out, but before you could, you eye caught the chat that had popped up.

 

 _G4RtH:_ I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal…

 

 _S@M18366299:_  You just made this whole chat room PUBLIC!  Kinda beats the point!

 

 _G4RtH:_ I said I was sorry, but honestly.  Who will stumble across it?

 

You stared at the screen.  Apparently you weren’t supposed to be seeing this…whatever it was.  You went to click out, but then decided you should at least let these people know that their private chat room was a Facebook add.

 

You quickly signed in through your email and chimed in.

 

 _Phantom12:_   I did…

 

You waited for a moment, taking a drink of your hot tea as you waited for their response.  Whoever this G4RtH guy was, S@M18366299 was probably pissed as hell right now.  A few moments went by and no one responded, so you added a bit more.

 

 _Phantom12:_   I don’t mean to intrude.  I’m logging out now, just thought you should know that your chat room is a Facebook ad.  I clicked it by accident.  …sorry.  [Phantom12 left the conversation]

 

And that was it, you figured.  You logged out and went back to your social media sites, doing some online browsing.  The last step was to check your email, one last time, making sure you weren’t missing anything important.  That was when you heard an unfamiliar ‘ping’. 

 

A small box popped up in the corner of your screen with a simple message.

 

 _S@M18366299:_  Don’t mean to bother you, but I just wanted to apologize if we freaked you out a bit.  That chat room was supposed to be only for me and my co-workers.  :/ 

 

You chuckled at message.  He seemed like a nice guy…girl…whatever, so you didn’t hesitate to start typing back

 

 _Phantom12:_   No worries.  J 

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Great.  Sorry to bother you…

 

You paused, trying to think how to word your next message. 

 

 _Phantom12:_   You’re not a bother.  Just sitting home alone, needed the entertainment  ;P 

 

The three little dots showed that whoever was on the other line was typing away, but then it disappeared and then re-appeared.  Was he deleting and re-writing his message?

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Well, if you like…maybe we could chat for a while?

 

You couldn’t help the smile and soft chuckle that escaped you.

 

 _Phantom12:_   I would like that.  But first…what’s with all of the numbers?

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Oh…well, I wanted my username to be S@M, but that was taken, so I tried a bunch of other numbers, and they were all taken.  So, I just hit a bunch of random numbers…

 

~

 

And with that, you were hooked.  That night was the first in many that you stayed up all night chatting away with this stranger.  But he wasn’t really a stranger, not anymore.  After six months of chatting back and forth, you felt you knew Sam really well.  You knew he was traveling all over the country with his brother, Dean, for work.  He told you about how Dean would drive him insane sometimes, their prank wars, how he went to Stanford for a while.  And you told him all about your past, family, hopes and dreams. 

 

No.  Sam wasn’t a stranger, he was your best friend.  And you knew you were his…  He wouldn’t trust anyone else with those early morning converstions.

 

~

 

It was three in the morning when you woke up to something.  It took you a few minutes until you heard the ‘ping’ come from your computer.  You glanced at the clock and groaned.  Who in the world would be messaging you…then it clicked and you were pulling your computer into your lap.

 

 _S@M18366299:_   I know it’s late…or early…but are you up? 

 

 _S@M18366299:_   I need to talk to someone…and you are the only one I have to talk to…

 

You worked the sleep from your eyes and stretched, trying to get the stiffness out.  You decided you would need coffee, so you sent him back a quick message and walked out to your kitchen with your laptop in your arms.

_Phantom12:_   I’m always here to talk.  Is something wrong?

 

You tried to keep up with the quick pings of your computer as he sent quick messages in succession, but it took you a few minutes to read through them…and then another few to re-read them…and then another couple to decide how to respond.  You and Sam had told each other a lot, but he always dodged the topic of what exactly he did, but apparently not tonight.

 

 _S@M18366299:_   It has to do with work.  I just…I need to talk about it.

 

 _S@M18366299:_   I can’t go into too much detail…it’s…sensitive. 

 

 _S@M18366299_ :  But I want to, need to talk with you about it.

 

 _S@M18366299:_   So…if I tell you, you have to promise to not freak out, or tell ANYONE.  I mean it, not ANYONE!

 

 _Phantom12:_   You can trust me, Sam.  I won’t freak out, I won’t tell a soul.

 

You waited.  Waited for your coffee to finish up and for Sam to respond.  It felt like it took forever for each, but eventually he responded and your cup of Joe was ready.  Then came a book of text from your friend.

 

 _S@M18366299:_   So…I don’t have a normal job.  I can’t tell you too much, for your protection, but let’s just say that it is dangerous.  And to put it simply, I save people.  And today…I couldn’t save someone, they died.   They died because I wasn’t good enough.  What’s worse…it was a kid.  I tried, so hard, to get to him in time, but…  And now he is gone, and I can’t help but wonder what I could have done differently.  Could I have saved him?  Could I have gotten their in time?  What did I do wrong?

 

~

 

That was about two months after you had started messaging with him.  It was strange hearing those things from him.  He was usually so confident, he seemed, but he was different that night.  You comforted him, telling him that he did all he could, you were sure of that.  The two of you chatted until six, when you had to start getting ready for work. 

 

Nights like that happened every now and then, maybe once every couple of weeks.  Not always because he lost someone, sometimes just to talk about how the job was getting to him, how he wanted out, to just have a normal life. 

 

You still didn’t know what he did for a living, but I guess you were going to find out today…maybe.  You glanced over to the clock and saw that it was now five till the time you had said you would meet him.  The small diner was about three blocks from your house, a good neutral place to meet.  You had set up shop in the middle booth so you could watch out of the window.  Every person who walked by had you thinking…is that him?  

 

This is crazy!  You thought that phrase to yourself for the second time that day.  You shouldn’t be this nervous, but…you couldn’t deny it.  You had feelings for this faceless person.  The way the two of you talked, how could you not.  Sam was always so sweet, always paying attention to every little detail.  He knew more about you than anyone…hell, you would even go so far to say you were in love with him. 

 

But what if this ruined it?  You ran your fingers through your hair again, trying to calm your nerves.  The last time you talked to Sam, you were shocked when he asked if you two could meet.  But even more so, if you read his messages in the right way (which you were hoping you did), then Sam may just have feelings for you too.

 

~

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Hey, RILEY…can I ask you a question?

 

 _Phantom12:_   You just did.  ;P

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Haha!  No…another one…

 

 _Phantom12:_   Of course!

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Do you think…we could meet?

 

 _Phantom12:_   …you really want to meet me?

 

 _S@M18366299:_   RILEY, if you are even half as amazing as I think you are…then yes.  I would drive across the damn country if it meant I could meet you.

 

When you didn’t respond, you blamed the shock, he continued to write. 

 

 _S@M18366299_ :  I have wanted to meet you for some time.  I try to picture what you look like, what your voice sounds like, how perfect your smile and laugh would be, but I want to know for real.  Please, RILEY? 

 

Once again, you couldn’t shake the shock of his words and how they hit your heart.  You had done the same thing.  Wondered how tall he was, what color hair did he have, eye color?  You wondered if he had a raspy, low voice, or a soft higher one…

 

 _S@M18366299:_   Just tell me where you are…and I will be there as fast as I can…

 

~

 

So last night, you gave Sam the address for this café.  Your eyes were staring out the window, your head turned, as your mind wandered.  What if he wasn’t the same in person?  What if he didn’t like you?  What if he didn’t-

 

“You are so beautiful.”  A voice came from the side of your table, making you snap around real quick.

 

You were in awe at the sight in front of you.  He was tall…really tall.  Long brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, oh, those eyes…  You cleared your throat as you said a soft thank you, before he gave you a nervous smile.

 

“Please…make my day and tell me you are Phantom12.” 

 

Your eyes widened as you stood up from your seat and stared into his eyes.  Honest to god, you could stay in those eyes for eternity.  Actually, that sounded like a good plan.  “Sam?” 

 

A big smile went across his face and the breath was knocked out of you as you saw his adorable dimples.  Oh, hell…this was bad.  He was like a Greek god…and you already loved him, his personality, and with his looks...  You were in trouble. 

 

“W-would you like to sit?”  You signaled for the booth. 

 

He shifted in his spot and shook his head.  “Actually…there is something else I really want to do.  Something I have wanted to do since I first chatted with you…”  Sam reached out a hand and put it on your waist, pulling you close, before leaning down and giving you a soft kiss. 

 

It was the perfect kiss.  His lips were soft, the feeling made your whole body give a soft shiver.  You allowed your body to melt into his as you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  Your fingers wove their way into his hair, giving a soft little tug, which made him give a soft moan against your mouth.  He quickly wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close.  But then you heard someone clear their throat. 

 

“Do you mind?”  You broke away, almost panting because you were out of breath, as you looked over to the waitress. 

 

“S-sorry.”  You whispered as she moved away from your table.  A small chuckled escaped your lips as you looked up to Sam, the look of pure happiness in his eyes.  “My house is just a couple blocks away…”

 

Before you said anything else, Sam grabbed your hand and led you out of the diner.  A few parking spots away, you saw his car.  How did you know?  Because it was actually Dean’s car…the one they call Baby.  When Sam first told you what they drove, you googled it…it was a car you would never forget.  The car you were always secretly wishing would drive down the street. 

 

“Dean let you borrow his car?”  Your voice almost came out as a laugh.  It was hard to focus when Sam opened the door for you, but not before quickly capturing your lips in another kiss.

 

“He insisted on it.  Said if I was going to go pick up the girl of my dreams, then I better arrive in style.” 

 

Your face flushed at the words.  “Did you just call me the girl of your dreams?”

 

He gave you a smile as he nodded.  “Absolutely.”  His smile faltered for a moment, as if something had just struck him.  “I mean…I don’t want to seem creepy or-.”

 

Before he could stammer on anymore, you leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.  You really did love Sam, you decided.  All of your friends said you were crazy to fall for a guy you hadn’t even met, but here you were, and here he was. 

 

Sam drove quickly to get you both to the house as quick as possible, but it wasn’t nearly quick enough.  You just couldn’t keep your hands off of him.  They ran through his hair, down his arm, you even leaned over and started kissing his neck when he pulled onto your street.

 

“RILEY…”  He moaned as he pulled into your drive.  “You’re gonna kill me if you keep doing that.” 

 

You chuckled as he helped you up and out of the car.  “Don’t worry, Sam.  I won’t kill you…not yet.”  You sent him a wink as you quickly jogged over to your door and unlocked it.  You turned and gave him a quick smirk before wiggling your finger at him in a ‘come here’ motion.  It didn’t take long for him to respond. 

 

In fact, as if instantaneous, he was on you, kissing your passionately.  You weren’t sure when you made it in the door, or when he managed to push you against it, but you didn’t care.  All you cared about was how his lips felt against your neck, sometimes giving you little nips, his hands running up your sides and cupping at your breasts. 

 

“Sam…”  You sighed as you pushed off his button up flannel.  He made quick work to take off his shirt and then rid you of yours, leaving you in your jeans and black lace bra. 

 

“RILEY…God, you are beautiful.”  It was all he said before his mouth fell on yours again, making you breathless. 

 

You pulled a little on his hair, getting that soft moan again, as you whispered against him.  “Down the hall…door on right.” 

 

Almost effortlessly, Sam lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and he made his way down to your bedroom.

 

~

 

You snuggled up against his neck as you lay your hand on his chest, tracking the lines of the anti-possession tattoo on his chest.  He hummed in response and kissed your head as you did so.  Everyone always said that when you were in the arms of the person you loved, you felt like you were home.  You had dated other guys before, and never felt it, but now you did.  With Sam’s arms around you, you knew you could take on the world. 

 

You leaned over and kissed his tattoo before whispering those words that were bouncing in your head.  “I think I’m in love with you, Sam Winchester.”  A small twinge of fear nipped at your gut when you looked up and saw a strange look pass over his face. 

 

He gulped before smiling down at you.  “And I love you, RILEY.  I never thought I would again…”  You leaned up and gave him a soft kiss, stopping those dangerous thoughts that you knew would come into his mind.  You knew about him losing his girlfriend in the past.

 

“This is crazy.”  You chuckled as you swung a leg over and sat up, straddling him.  “This is the first time we actually meet and we feel like this already.” 

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I like crazy then.”  He joked back at you.  But as soon as that joy and love filled his face, it was replaced by a sudden sadness.

 

“Sam, what’s wrong?”  You pushed a stray hair from his face as he sighed.

 

“Work…I…”

 

“You’re going to have to leave.”  The words came out as a broken-hearted whisper.  You knew that was how it would be, he told you he was always traveling, it wasn’t news.  But still…you finally found someone you loved, and loved you back.  You didn’t want to lose it. 

 

It was then that you decided that you wouldn’t let yourself lose this.  You wouldn’t let Sam walk out of your life.  He was your best friend, your lover, hell, your true love, as sappy as that sounded.  If he had to leave, then there was only one thing to do.  “Then I guess I better pack a bag.” 

 

Sam’s eyes snapped up to yours.  So many emotions went across his face and eyes, uncertainty, hope, worry, joy, love.  “I can’t ask you to-.”

 

“You don’t have to.”  You spoke confidently, knowing, for the first time in a long while, exactly what you wanted.  “I don’t care what you do, Sam.  All I care about is that I finally found you, I love you, and I’m not letting you go.  If that means I travel with you all over, then…Road trip!” 

 

Sam let out a happy laugh.  “This is crazy.”  He said as he pulled you in for a kiss.  You couldn’t believe you found him, by accident, in a chat room.  But even more unbelievable was how much he loved you, and how much you loved him.  And that love was what would get you through. 


End file.
